Unexpected
by wankaster
Summary: 17 year old Harry Styles is a womanizing wonder, different girl every night. His band mates, Louis, Niall, Liam and Zayn are always the ones fixing his mistakes and covering up for him in sticky situations. He thinks his life is perfect, the girls, the money, the fame.. Until one day, an unexpected package is left on his doorstep. Needless to say, everything is about to change.
1. Prologue

"Hey Niall!" Harry faintly yelled from behind, "I'm taking a girl home so, you and the boys should.. Hang around here as long as possible." He left a wink in Niall's direction, before he quickly made his way over to the tall, brunette at the bar. "Sorry for the wait, shall we?" He spoke smoothly holding out his arm for her to link onto.

"We shall." She replied, giggling as he led her out of the club and into the night sky. "I can't believe you're in a band." She swooned as the car door in front of her was kindly opened. She climbed in, watching as Harry got into the drivers seat.

"Yeah," He replied "I'm surprised you haven't heard of us."

"I think that's _so_ hot" She replied sexily. Harry gazed over to see the soft fluttering of her eyelashes. He smirked and started the car.

"Here we are." Harry pushed open the door revealing the lush penthouse suite.

"This is an awfully big place to have all to yourself." She slipped off her coats and found a comfortable spot on the couch, patting the area beside her.

"Well, I live with my band mates. There's 5 of us all together." Harry sat down next to her, she moved closer stroking her hand up his thigh.

"That's fascinating, tell me more.." She bit her lip firmly looking into his eyes are her hand got higher and higher on his leg. Harry pushed her hand off.

"How about we stop playing these games and get to the point." Harry pulled her on top of him, running his hands up and down her dress, searching for an entry way. He finally found one, busting open the latch and placing his hands on her soft, warm complexion. Their lips keeping a tight lock. She reached down unbuttoning his jeans, releasing what was cooped up inside. A small but powerful smile grew across Harry's face ass she stood him up.

"Is there a bedroom in this place?" She whispered.

"Seven." He winked, leading her to his and shutting the door behind them. She turned off the light and slipped her dress off completely before pushing Harry onto the bed. He shuffled around and kicked until his trousers were in a pile on the hardwood, she climbed on top of him locking their lips together once again. Harry grabbed himself a handful of boob, weighing it to later brag about to the lads.

"Fuck me." She whispered in his ear. "Fuck me right now." Harry kissed her neck as he reached into his side draw for protection.

"Zayn." His whispered, searching in an empty draw.

"What are you waiting for?" She moaned.

"Fuck it" He spoke softly under his breath, kissing her neck again as he slid in.

"Hello love." Louis sweetly proclaimed as the distraught girl exited Harry's room. "Harry's down at the studio this morning but, he said to leave your number and he'll call you." She nodded, slightly hung over. Louis handed her a fresh piece of paper and she scribbled down a collection of digits. "What's your name, dear?"  
"Lacey." She replied bluntly.

"Nice to meet you, Lacey." Louis smiled, "I'm Louis." She nodded.

"I'll get out of your hair." She forced a smile before spotting her coat by the door, walking towards it. "Thanks for letting me sleep here." Louis smiled again.

"Me and the boys don't mind at all." Lacey nodded once more before slipping on her coat and opening the door.

"Goodbye, Louis."

"See you soon, love." Louis watched as the door shut behind her. "Coast is clear, Hazza!" He blurted out. Harry stepped around the corner and sighed. "You have got to stop doing this. I hate having to be the ones to see the horrible, sad, regretful girls in the morning." Harry placed himself beside Louis at the kitchen counter.

"I know but, she wasn't the one." Louis groaned.

"You're Harry Styles.. You're never going to find _the one_, you like too many girls."

"I'm 18 years old, I've not got very long before I'm going to have to grow up. I don't want to waste it!" Louis laughed at the curly-haired boys logic before getting up and moving to the couch. "You know," Harry continued, walking towards the fridge. "You should live a little too, Tomlinson." Louis scoffed and turned the TV on.

"I'm a fifth of the biggest boy band in the world, I think I'm living enough." Harry slammed the fridge and turned to face him.

"Did you know, that girl- Whatever her name was"

"-Lacey" Louis filled in.

"Didn't know who One Direction were." Louis laughed. "What?"

"Do you think maybe she's just playing dumb to get into your pants?" Louis winked before turning up the volume on loud to watch 'Power Rangers'.


	2. Chapter One

_(One year later)_

"Big day today boys!" Paul exclaimed knocking on their individual doors. "I expect you up and ready in half an hour – Maximum!" Niall groaned.

"Get us some food then will ya?!" He yelled, rolling over in his bed before forcing himself up and into the bathroom. "Liam! Where's all me towels!" Liam yawned, scratching his head.

"Maybe on the floor of your room? That's where you tend to store them." Niall nodded picking one up and taking it with him. "Zayn, go wake up Louis, I'll wake up Harry." Zayn nodded slowly, rubbing his eyes. Zayn knocked loudly on Louis' door.

"Louis! Come on!" Louis groaned from the other side of the door.

"I was dreaming you tit." He said harshly before walking over and opening the door. "I'm up, I'm up.. It's Harry you have to worry about."

"Harry?" Liam said sweetly slowly opening the door. "Are you kidding me? Another girl? We have the biggest day of our careers and you have another girl in your bed?" Harry sat up revealing his very naked body. Liam covered his eyes. "Put on some clothes and get that out of here!" He said, slamming the door. Harry chuckled, looking down at the girl.

"You have to go, sorry babe. I'll call." She smiled up at him, kissing him before gathering her things and vacating the room. Louis walked in.

"She seemed nice." He smiled. "What's her name?"

"Bethany! ..Maybe Brittany.. Maybe Beatrice.." Harry laughed grabbing his trousers and sliding them on. "What shirt should I wear?" Louis rolled his eyes and picked him out a nice one.

"This. Now get dressed." He yelled throwing it at him. The phone rings. "I've got it. - Hello?" Louis looked at the front door, "Yeah?" His glance suddenly transferred to Harry. "Alright. Thanks."

"What?" Harry asked slipping on shirt.

"There's a girl here to see you.." Harry smirked, adjusting his non-existent tie. "But Harry-"

"Not now Lou, girl!" He exclaimed running over to the door. His masculine hands reached for the handle, swinging the door open. He checked the doorway, nothing.. Leaned over and looked out into the hallway, nothing.. "Lou? There's no one he-" His glance plummeted for the floor. There on the doorstep was a tiny little girl curled up in a pink blanket inside a Moses basket. Beside her was a conveniently placed over-the-shoulder bag. "Lou!" Harry yelled. Louis came rushing over.

"What?" He said transferring his glance down, "Oh.." He spoke softly. Louis reached down and picked up the bag, digging through it.. "It's all baby stuff." He kept digging, he found a note. "Convenient" He said sarcastically unfolding it. "Dear Harry-"

"Fuck." Harry said subtly.

"-We haven't spoken in a year, probably because you never called but since then a lot of things happened in my life-"

"Clearly." Harry added.

"-One of them being, well.. This. Her name is Aubaney. She's yours-"

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck." Harry repeated.

"Her birthday is on July 23rd. Please take good care of her. Signed, Lacey." Louis pulled the piece of paper down from his face and looked at Aubaney.

"Lacey? Who the fuck is Lacey?" Harry paced back and forth in front of the door way. "I don't know a Lacey, this must be a mistake! This isn't mine. _She.."_ he corrected "Isn't mine." Louis chuckled in a horrid manner.

"Lacey.. Tall, brunette.."

"I've been with a lot of tall brunettes, Louis!" Harry was freaking out. "What do I do?!" He startled Niall as he was walking to the kitchen area, Niall made his way over.

"You okay, Harry?" He said sweetly. Louis placed his body in front of Aubaney, hiding her. Harry tried to shut the door but Louis stopped him.

"Harry!" He said, "You can't shut the door on her." Harry looked over at Louis.

"I can't do this." He said firmly. "She can't have gotten far by now, I'm gonna go see if I can catch her." Louis and Niall watched as Harry ran out the door and down the hallway. Niall looked down by Louis' feet.

"Is that a baby?" He sounded confused. Louis nodded. "Is that.. _Harry's_ baby?" Louis nodded again. "Well, shit." Niall let out. "He should have worn protection." Niall bent down and picked up the baby, cradling her in his arms. "What's her name? She's beautiful." Niall smiled.

"Aubaney." Louis said softly, letting the baby rest her eyes.

"Aubaney." Niall repeated, hearing it from his own lips. Liam and Zayn join the boys, very confused at the small child in Niall's arms.

"Um.. Niall.." Liam slurs. "Is there something you want to tell us?" Niall shakes his head vigorously. "Who's baby is that?" Niall shot his head around to look at Louis.

"Uh.." He murmured, "Harrys."

"What?!" Liam exclaimed.

"I knew he'd get a girl pregnant eventually.." Zayn added in.

"Not helping, mate." Liam shot a glare at his friend. "Where is Harry?" Liam asked.

"He's ran off.. Trying to find Lacey." Louis sighed.

"Lacey?" Zayn questioned, Niall and Liam agreeing.

"Mother of the child." A chorus of understanding nods flood across the room. A thunderous stomp sped round the corner revealing an out of breath curly-haired boy. "Harry?" He lay down on the floor panting like a dog. "Did you find her?" He shook his head. He slowly stood up as Paul walked around the corner. "Paul!" Louis said hiding Niall and Aubaney behind him.

"What's going on? Are you all ready to go?" They all nodded slowly in unison. A soft crying began emerging from behind Louis. "Is that a baby?" Paul gently pushed Louis out of the way. "Niall! Why the hell are you holding a baby?!" Niall handed Aubaney to Harry and pointed his fingers. Harry held her out like he'd never seen a baby before. "Harry?" Paul bellowed. "What's going on?"

"Uh.." He began. "Oops?" Paul's face turned red with fury.

"You do realize you guys are going on Ellen in 2 hours and it's all the way across town, right?" Harry tried to pass Aubaney to one of the other boys, none of them would take her forcing Harry to pull her into his arms properly. He held her head, protecting it with caution. He looked down at the beautiful green-eyed girl smiling, she smiled back.

"She's beautiful." He spoke softly, watching her little rosy cheeks light up with the warmth of his arms. "I made this.." The boys chuckled a little causing Aubaney to join in. Harry smiled at her again. "I'm a father.."


End file.
